


Strangers.

by ispilledmytea



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay Bar, One Shot, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispilledmytea/pseuds/ispilledmytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CALLIE AND ARIZONA. ONE SHOT. <br/>THIS IS TOTALLY AU. THEY HAVEN'T MET YET. THEY ARE IN A GAY BAR. OKAY? GO.<br/>*complete*<br/>*Disclaimer. I do not own these beautiful characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers.

As Callie walked into the bar, heads turned. The glossy plum-toned fabric of her dress lay in a cowl-neckline low enough to give anyone looking a generous glance at her cleavage and clung to her tight waist and hips. Her hair sat in smooth curls around her shoulders, she was breath-taking.  
She felt uncomfortable to say the least; since Erica left she was stuck in a state of utter confusion about her sexuality so Mark had encouraged her to go down to Merch to check out how she felt. After a few seconds people looked away and continued to dance with their friends or significant others. She let out a sigh of relief as the barmaid poured her a drink. Tequila, harsh, soothing.  
She felt a light tap on her shoulder and her breath caught. Arizona was stood with the widest smile on her face as the Latina turned to face her. Callie couldn’t help but cast her eyes across the blonde’s body, her sea foam green tea dress snug to her tiny waist.   
“Can I buy you a drink?” Her voice was close to Callie’s ear, making her heart race.  
“Urm, you don’t have to. I’m Callie. But Yuh-Yes. Tequila.” Her face was hot and she was nervous, not least because the woman before her was so outstandingly beautiful.  
“Oooh, first time?” An adorable giggle escaped from the blonde’s mouth “You can always spot the newbies. I’m Arizona, and we are going to go dancing” She took Callie’s hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. They danced awkwardly to the thumping music at first, but as the song changed, Callie’s heart leapt. She Moves in Her Own Way by The Kooks blared out of the sound system.   
“I love this song!” She yelled over the music and pulled Arizona’s waist to hers as she sang along “But uh oh, I love her because  
She moves in her own way”   
Their hips rocked together to the beat. Arizona pulled away momentarily and raised a finger to indicate *one sec*. She returned about a minute later with shots of tequila just as Jet’s ‘Are You Gonna Be My Girl’ started playing. She nodded enthusiastically to Callie’s questioning look before they downed their shots and carried on dancing.  
They had been dancing for hours by the time Arizona put a blissfully intoxicated Callie into a cab; her phone number tucked into the brunette’s bra.


End file.
